Closure of Loneliness
by BriiBear
Summary: A bad memory, a annoying boy, a softer side, a romantic night, a sad morning, a mournful month, a nice surprise. Sango was in a bad crash. She meets a boy she hates. Seeing his soft side, she lets him in. He leaves her crying but returns later. LEMON! SXB
1. Just A Bad Memory

A/N: If you don't like the pairing don't read. No Flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own the plot.

* * *

Just A Bad Memory-

She yanked off the blankets as I awoke from a horrid memory. It was if it was actually happening again. She could feel the crush of the vehicle impact as the headlights were smashed. The feel of her drowsy unconsciousness. She relived that nightmare of a memory every night. It seemed to have been getting worse. To make things even more complicated, she no longer had her parents with her to comfort her through her pain. She looked at her alarm clock which read 5:30 in red digitalized numbers. She could make it to the hospital for a quick visit before school if she hurried.

She walked into the school doors after being away for a week. That's how long it took for her to recover a fraction of her pain. She watched the blurred faces pass as the headed solemnly to her locker. She fumbled with the dial lock and opened it with a creak. Pulling out the books and binders, she pressed it shut and weakly smiled at her friend who was patiently standing next to her quietly. "Hi Kikyo." The girl look at her with concern and nodded. The bell rang and the halls emptied within seconds.

She entered the classroom about a minute late which was promptly followed with a sigh from her teacher. "Welcome back, Sango. Next time just try to make it to class on time please." Sango nodded and slumped into the only empty seat in the room. She drowned out the lecture as she looked out the dark window to the falling rain. Again came the memory she most hated. The one she wished would just leave her mind. She was pulled back into reality by a nudge to her side.

"Hey! Look, I don't want to have to do this, let alone by myself." She grimaced at the rude teen next to her. "What ever. What are we doing?" Sango asked annoyed at him. He rolled his eyes like a little kid and picked up her paper, rubbing it in front of her face. "This. Jesus, you could at least pay attention after being on vacation for a fucking week." She turned and glared at him. The nerve of him. She growled in her throat and replied with a defiant kick to his shin. "Hey, what the Hell was that for?" he yelled as quiet as he could. "I wasn't on fucking vacation you prick." Sango raised herself from her seat against the boys protests, grabbed the restroom pass, and left the classroom. The boy stood up to refuse her leaving but was shot down by the teacher. "Bankotsu! Sit down and get to work. If you want to pass you'll need to get a 'B' on this assignment." The teen simmered in his chair and started to doodle on his packet.

She returned back to class after cooling down in one of the stalls. No longer than five minutes after she returned, the bell rang for next block. She grabbed her binders and left the class in a rush. She knew that even if she tried to get away from him, he'd still be annoying her all day. She let out a long needed sigh and grunted as she entered her next class.

She tried to pay attention to her studies but was dragged away by her haunting memories. She knew she shouldn't have gone to school today. Or tomorrow for that, maybe not even the next day, or the day after that. Maybe she could just stay home in her house and rot. Finally, the long day of school ended and she headed to the hospital to stay next to her brother. She hoped that today he would wake up. She hated waiting.


	2. The Softer Side

Disclaimer: Again I do not own.

* * *

The Softer Side-

She sat in a uncomfortable chair next to his bed. His eyes remained closed and she silently cried. He had been this way since she left the hospital a week ago. He was a vegetable, no movement, no sounds, and probably no thoughts. Sango whispered to him, almost inaudible. "Hey little brother. It's me. I wish you'd wake up. I miss you. It's lonely at home without you. I love you Kohaku." She wished he'd move just once. One motion, a wiggle of a finger or a flutter of the eyes, but it never happened.

It was getting dark out but she usually spent all visiting hours here. She wouldn't be leaving for about four hours. She left his room, whispering that she'd return. She ventured into the hall and to the café. As she was returning with a blueberry muffin in hand, she saw him. He was telling stories to one of the sick children. She stared at him for what seemed like minutes. The young child being read to turned and looked at her with a smile. Sango smiled back softly and left the doorway.

She returned to her brother's room and watched out the ajar door to see if he would leave that child to go read to another. After about an hour or two, she saw him leave that room, quietly shutting the door, leaving just a crack, and walking over to the nurses' station. "Hey Bro. I'm gonna head out. I'll see you at home I suppose." She heard one of the male doctors reply and Bankotsu left the station heading for the elevator.

She rushed out the door and followed him to the elevators. Just as he was about to step in she caught his arm and spun him around. He looked at her confused as she gasped for air. His arms crossed against his chest and stood silent with a questioning look written on his face. "Well, what do you want?" he finally asked her. She shook her head and stood dumbfounded for a moment. Why had she ran after him just to stop him from leaving. He gazed at her as she looked away from him.

He turned to leave but this time she found her voice. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" She asked so suddenly that even she didn't know what she was asking of him. "Excuse me?" He was confused. Just earlier today she completely despised him and now she was asking if he wanted to have dinner with her. She saw the hesitation in his eyes and replied without thinking, "I'll pay". She hoped that it would work and he looked at her again and nodded. "Fine. When and Where?" She thought to herself. Somewheres not romantic or too expensive, but nice. Obviously after visiting hours. "Umm, Dauphin's at 8:30?" He nodded and entered the elevator. She let her breath escape after realizing she was holding it in.

She returned to her brother's side and fiddled with his cocoa hair. She sat like that until visiting hours were over at eight. She grabbed her coat and peered at him for one last moment before she kissed his forehead and left the dark room. "I'll be back tomorrow little brother."

She stepped out of the shower, pulling on the plush towel. She wondered into her room and slid on a pair of snug jeans and a black tee that was fit to her curves. She threw her hair up into a high pony tail and tied it with a reddish ribbon. She carefully applied light makeup and gave herself a once over in the mirror. She stepped into her old converse and grabbed her puffy coat. She turned off all the lights and snatched up her keys as she locked the front door.

When she arrived at the restaurant she was only two minutes early. She sauntered up to the stand and asked if a young man named Bankotsu had requested a table. When the lady at the stand replied no, Sango requested a table for two, for her and a young man named Bankotsu, who she would be waiting for. She was shown to her table and ordered a water. A minute later the waitress came back with one water in hand. Sango smiled at her and gave thanks.

Sango sat waiting impatiently for approximately 15 minutes before the door dinged and in stepped Bankotsu. The waitress had him follow her to their table. As he was sitting he replied to his lateness. "Sorry I'm so late. My pipes were frozen." He sat and ordered a coke. The waitress left and returned with his beverage. "It's okay. I figured that something went wrong." Sango said uncaring.

He looked at her with a curious facade. "So why did you invite me to dinner, you hate me?" Sango chuckled and replied to his question. "I don't know why I invited you. You seemed like an asshole, but I saw you at the hospital today with that kid and I didn't think you were so asshole-ish." Bankotsu stared at her with a blank expression then let out a hearty laugh. She was glad he thought it was amusing. "Well my brother works there so I figure I'd go there and visit the children. The one I was with today is terminal. He has no parents or family. I feel bad for him so I read him stories to get him to sleep." Sango nodded listening to him talk while she chewed her food quietly.

After they were done eating, Sango payed the bill and tipped the waitress. They walked out of the restaurant together and he wished her a good night. Sango bid him the same and snook into her car. She started her engine and let it warm up. She watched as Bankotsu sped off from the parking lot into the dark. She followed his notion and left for home. She was tired and needed some sleep for school the next day.


	3. Comfort

Disclaimer: Bankotsu is a little OOC. XD

* * *

Comfort-

The school day went by slowly, although that was her fault. She couldn't wait to be out of there and at the hospital. She saw Bankotsu a few times and they nodded and went on their separate ways. As soon as the last bell rang, Sango was out of the big doors and already in her car. She drove to the hospital slowly, being careful of the slippery roads.

She arrived at the hospital and walked down the halls like she had for the past week. She cracked open Kohaku's door and slipped inside. She pulled the still uncomfortable chair to the side of his bed and again began whispering to him. It was a daily routine, like a ritual to try and get him to wake up. It never worked though, he remained still and doll like.

Sango hated seeing him like this. What had he ever done to deserve this? He was a good boy, always did as he was told. He looked up to her and she let him fall into this state. She just wished she could have protected him and stopped all this mess from happening. Tears streamed like rivers from her mahogany eyes.

Bankotsu watched from the slit in the door. He felt bad for her. He watched as she whispered and lulled her little brother. He had heard his brother going over Kohaku's file, the boy was comatose. No hope of waking up. The doctors had planned on pulling the plug on his life support soon, but feared telling his sister about it. This kid deserved a chance. People came out of comas all the time. Sure they had to learn to speak and walk half the time but they still recovered.

He cracked the door open enough to pass through and creep up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed her muscles in a massaging manner. He heard her gasp and turn to look at him. When her watery eyes landed on him she raised her hand to wipe away the stains on her pink cheeks. No longer did he wonder why she was always depressed. She turned her attention back to her brother and sighed a big, heavy breath.

"I'm sorry." Bankotsu replied to her distress. "I never knew." She again turned and looked up at him, not really into his eyes but through them. "It's not your fault. He just won't wake up." She sniffled and pulled the blanket up to her brother's collar bone. Bankotsu looked down at the young boy. "What happened?" he questioned, not really directed towards her but as a general wondering out loud. She started to cry harder at the memory she tried so hard to rid of her mind.

"It was a week ago. Really rainy like today. Me and my family were crossing an intersection and out of nowhere a speeding 18-wheeler turned and T-boned us. It hit the driver's side, crushing my father, instantly killing him. The impact of the crashed knocked my brother into a coma and me into unconsciousness. I woke up early the next morning, practically uninjured, but my brother still lay in a coma. Now it's just me and him."

He was taken aback by the whole thing. He could recall reading something in the paper about a crash like that. "What about your mother?" He inquired since she had said it was just her and her brother now. Sango looked down and Bankotsu immediately felt worse. "She past away when Kohaku was born. I promised her that I'd take care of him." He new what that pain felt like, losing your mom. He had lost his mother and father a long time ago, now he just lived with his brothers.

"It'll be okay. He'll be fine." Bankotsu tried to reassure her. She nodded not fully agreeing or denying. A voice over the intercom announced that visiting hours were now over. Sango raised from her seat and replaced it where it belonged. She then walked over to her brother and kissed his forehead, saying 'Goodnight' and 'I love you'. She creaked the door shut and walked slowly to the elevator. They both reached to press the down button and their fingers touched for a brief second. Sango pulled away first, startled. "Can I offer you a ride home?" He asked her as they stood quiet in the slow elevator. Sango looked over towards him and nodded.

He smiled and led her to his truck. Sango climbed up and perched herself on the passenger's side. He jumped in the driver's seat and started the truck. It rumbled and groaned as he shifted into drive and pulled out onto the street. He drove for a while as she stared out the window remembering a certain rainy night not too long ago. Bankotsu watched as she stared into the night. Every now and again Sango would give directions but that was the only conversation during that long ride.

* * *

Next Chapter LEMON! XD


	4. A Night Not Alone

A/N: Yay Ch.4 finally up! CAUTION! LEMON AHEAD! sorry it took a little longer. I'm gonna try to have Ch.5 up soon! thnx bye

* * *

A Night Not Alone-

They arrived at her house and he parked the truck in front of her door. She looked sideways at him and asked if he would like to go inside to get a drink or something. He nodded and followed her out of the truck and up the stone steps to her front door. He waited while she unlocked it and turned on the lights. It was a decent house, open living room, an upstairs where the bedrooms were no less, and a few other rooms visible on the first floor.

He followed close behind her as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Drink?" She asked him casually. "Just water." She was surprised by his desired drink and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and plopped in a few ice-cubes before pouring in some water from the pitcher. She then grabbed herself a glass and sat down at the round table. He grabbed his glass and sat next to her. They both remained silent as they sipped from their glasses, ice-cubes clanging against the clear glass.

The atmosphere and tension was awkward for her as she sat there staring at him. He looked up at her and she shifted her eyes away from his gaze. "You know, you're very beautiful." he stated bluntly. Sango was shocked and darted her eyes to meet with his. Bankotsu placed his glass down carefully and moved his hand to gently caress her face. She glanced down at his hand and blushed a deep crimson red. "You have no need to blush, I'm telling you the honest truth. I find you, gorgeous, attractive, addicting to be around."

Sango's cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red as she tried to pull her face away from his touch. "Please, don't pull away." he chocked out. She was startled and nestled her cheek into his warm hand. He rose to his feet and pulled her up with him. Inch by inch they closed the space in between them until there was no gaps between her chest and his. He tilted her head slightly and bent his to meet her lips in a soft, meaningful kiss.

Sango's eyes widened but swiftly sealed them shut as she pressed her lips against him with force. He let a groan escape from his throat and heat rose to her cheeks yet again. She pulled her delicate lips away from his to swiftly lay butterfly kisses all down his rugged jawline. He smirked and yanked her closer. His hands pushed up her shirt slightly and he tenderly rubbed his fingers over her pale, baby soft skin. She paused and strained to remove herself from his arms. "Not here. Up stairs."

Bankotsu nodded and motioned for her to lead him up the stairs. It was a dark, shadowy hallway which had several doors to each side. She tugged on him lightly, to the last room on the right. She nudged the door open and flicked on her lamp. Her room lit to a dim yellow tint. She tip-toed snail-like to her fluffy bed, covered in pillows of different size and shape. He appeared in front of her and lay her down onto the soft resting spot and climbed on top of her small figure.

Sango felt the heat of her cheeks rise to an abnormal temperature for yet another time that night. She was glad that the dimness of her room hid her rosy cheeks. He began kissing her again, down from her mouth to her jaw to her neck. She panted as the feeling in her stomach started to pull and ache. The area between her legs grew warmer than usual. She had no idea what this one boy was doing to her body, how he affected her.

Bankotsu's head fell between her breasts as he nuzzled against them. His hands rose and lifted her shirt up and off her body, leaving her shivering slightly. His arms went around her waist and lead to the clasp of her bra. Sango was left topless and bare to his eyes. He licked his lips like an animal ready to eat it's meal. His fingers feebly traveled lower to her button, which fastened her tightly into her worn jeans.

Sango felt embarrassed with him almost completely stripping her while he was still fully clothed. On a whim she fidgeted her hands at the hem of his shirt and tugged, wishing his shirt would somehow remove itself from his body. He stifled a chuckle as he pried his shirt of his toned chest. With one hand he unfastened his pants and lowered them off his bottom half. His eyes then directed back towards her jeans and quickly, with no trouble, yanked them off her legs, leaving her in her panties. Without a second thought, he ripped them in half and let the sit underneath her.

Sango's eyes gazed down to Bankotsu's growing length pushing into her thigh. A gasp slipped out of her opened mouth when she realized just how big his growing appendage was. "Oh my God." she replied almost silent. He grinned when he noticed what she was exclaiming about. "Don't worry baby, it'll fit." he reassured her worries. He slid his boxers from his stiff rod and moved in closer to her.

He dragged his lips over her round mounds and over her hardening nipple. A small mew exited her mouth and he repeated the action on her other breast.

He ground his hard member over her glistening folds. Sango moaned into his ear, driving him crazy. This time he nibbled on her ear while grinding harder into her sweet spot. He received the same reaction from the pleasured girl. "Baby, this might hurt a little at first, okay." He waited for her to nod or make some movement of understanding. Finally she responded and he directed his tip to her entrance. Slowly and gently he pushed his throbbing shaft inside her warm sheath. He paused and waited for her to catch up.

Suddenly, she rose her hips to meet with his as a note that she was ready. Inch by inch he intruded her slick folds. Sango gasped and mewed over and over. Bankotsu found himself unable to stop his actions as he penetrated her harder and faster. He grunted as her pleasured noises reached his ears. "Mmm. Harder Banko, faster. I want more!" Bankotsu agreed with her demands and began to speed up his thrusts until he was slamming into her swollen folds.

He gripped her hips as he plowed inside her, bearing her down to attach their hips. She was screaming his name in ecstasy as the pressure inside her was building to its peak. She felt herself getting tighter and tighter until her walls contracted and she quivered as ripples of immense pleasure hit her hard. He groaned as she constricted over him, squeezing his staff for his seed. After a few more thrusts he granted it to her, bursting inside of her.

He panted hard as sweat covered his body. He collapsed on top of her little body and kissed her good night. They fell into a deep slumber smiling.


	5. Gone

A/N: This is a really short chapter. Sorry peoples. R&R Thnkz. Next chapter has a twist. Ch. 6 should be up soon bye.

* * *

Sun filtered through her tiny window. She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes. Her arms stretched out from her body and she let out a yawn. She turned to look beside, expecting to see Bankotsu laying next to her. To her dismay he was gone. Nowhere to be seen or heard. She was confused and hurt more than anything. She flopped back onto he pillows and sighed. Sango stirred from her bed and decided to stumble into the shower quickly before heading to the hospital.

Today it seemed that she walked slower to his room. Maybe it was a panic or a turning feeling in her stomach, but she could not bring herself to be as happy as she normally was. When she opened the brown oak door to see her poor brother, she was scared when the room was empty. Her brother was gone, all the equipment and blankets disappeared. Sango ran to the Nurse's Station in a furry. "Where's my brother?" she exclaimed.

"Miss, your brother passed away early this morning. There was no sign of him recovering or waking up." At the sound of that, Sango burst into tears. First Bankotsu left her and now her only family and whole world just left this world to leave to the next. She was heart broken and felt as if her joy had just been smashed into a thousand tiny pieces.

* * *

She went to school for the next two weeks waiting to see him there, but he never showed. She stared out the window to the falling drops of rain. This whole month was wet. She cried, never on the outside, but forever on the inside. She was captured in loneliness, something she wished she never would feel again. But the chance for her to cease being lonely ended when she awoke that morning without him by her side. When she went to that cold, sea-foam green room and his frail body no longer lie motionless, face pointed towards the ceiling. She was completely alone and she knew it.


	6. Author's Note

Hey this is just an Author's Note. Sorry for those of you who thought it was a chapter.

I have been trying to update but I am also working on my other story and trying to start another Inuyasha fanfic.

I need help on the pairings so if you want another story, you should take my poll or msg me telling me what you think.

I will be sure to update soon. Sorry for the wait people.

--Bree--


	7. Better to Have Loved

Sango slid the black dress over her head and looked herself over in the mirror. Grabbing her brush, she made quick with her black tresses and threw it up into a pony-tail. This gloomy morning was one she was not looking forward to. She sighed for the umpteenth time and reached for her keys on her stand. She closed the front door after wrapping the umbrella cord around her wrist and shuffled into the driver's side.

When she arrived at the cemetery, few people were there. She greeted the pastor as best she could without crying once more and stood next to one of her mother's Aunts. For the most part, she kept her eyes on the closed, glossy black casket and her hands folded neatly in her lap. Every minute or so that passed, she would choke back a sob that would threaten to overthrow her whole self in a fit of tears.

Soon, Kohaku's casket was lowered slowly into the earth and Sango was first to drop her roses down; first the red then the white. When she could no longer take it anymore, she moved to leave. Raising her head up to the mushy green hill, she saw him. He was clad in a suit; tie not a bow.

Sango was surprised at his appearance there off all places. One of his brother's must have told him and he would of course rush down to console her like he was some sort of knight. If that was his reasoning, she didn't need him. He had already left her once and she wasn't so sure she was ready to fall for the same trap twice.

Bankotsu noticed her staring into the space around her and managed to reach her before she had come to senses. "It seems as though the rain has let up, huh?"

She glared at him the best she could; mustering up all her strength to punch him in the face but, all she could provide was a sharp shove to the chest and a frustrated grunt. "Why are you here?" She hissed at him.

He shrugged his shoulders at her as if the answer was obvious, "Paying my respects".

Sango shoved him back once more for good measure before shouting, "So you pay your respects by fucking his sister and leaving her to deal with his death all by herself. I see where your priorities lay. Well, goodbye!"

She went to storm off but, was caught by his hand gripping her wrist forcefully. "You're making a scene at your own brother's funeral," he stated bluntly while pulling her to his body, "how do you think he would feel about that?" Sango resisted his touch as if it was acid, thrashing around in his hold, trying to get lose.

"Let me go," she whispered with much venom. She was no longer staring at the ground or the trees but, directly in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her, impressed with her composure at the moment before encircling his arms around her torso.

"No."

Bankotsu could see the fire in her eyes and knew that eventually she would have to give up or give in and he was willing to wait for either one but, waiting wasn't exactly what he was best at. He instead took that moment to press his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. Sango pulled back wanting to be appalled by this action but, wasn't able to and he could sense it. Rather than retreating, Bankotsu proceeded in his endeavors by placing another kiss to her cheek and then another to her neck right below the earlobe.

"Stop," Sango pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why? You want it, I can feel it."

"Because you left me, that's why!" She burst out, no longer caring if she was making a scene. She was not only upset but, she was also disappointed in him for leaving her and then believing that he could just show up and start back where they left off. "You weren't even at school. Or the hospital. Or… or anywhere. Just gone; disappeared."

"You're right," he admitted, "but only because I didn't know what to do." Sango scoffed at his typical teenage boy response. "But, now I know what I want to do and I want to fix my mistake, if you'll let me."

Sango was the one to not know what to do now. She didn't want to say anything for fear she would say something stupid so she just nodded her head. Bankotsu smiled and pressed his lips to hers again, savoring the warmth of her locked into him.


End file.
